Dynasties of Neptunia
by BlackNoire
Summary: A woman finds herself in the middle of nowhere, as she wanders around she has to work out where exactly she is? Where are her friends? And what to do to return home? Note: This fanfic is not set in Gameindustri (or any Neptunia universe) and the characters may be OOC (to some extent).
1. Introduction

Introduction

A bright sunny day is the weather for a land today. There is not a cloud in this blue sky, but there is the sun standing at its peak, as it brings light and warmth to the land.

The land itself is completely covered in grass which bend as a gentle breeze sweeps across, though the area is not flat at all, the area is littered with hills that dot the landscape. Almost as though they mark the territory.

On top of one of the hills, in fact this one is the biggest of the lot is a tall teenage female.

The female teenager is a Caucasian of average but attractive build, with dark red eyes and hair that is a dark black colour, and very long in length with bangs across the fringe. Her hair is tied in pigtails by large blue bows.

Her outfit consists of a black and white tank top with a blue belt below her bust, and a large blue ribbon above her breasts with a gold diamond on it. She wears a blue pleated mini skirt with a larger black belt. For footwear she wears royal blue stockings that are spiked at the hemline. Her stockings are held up by belts and buckles. She wears boots over it that go up to her knees which are grey with black stripes, along with a spherical gem on top of each foot. For her arms she wears black shoulder pads with a buckle that connects to some black sleeves that cover her lower arms. At each of her wrists is a spherical gem on the sleeve, and that is where it opens out in a spiked pattern.

The lady in black carries in her right hand a black sword but nothing else.

The lady looks around her observing her surroundings as the breeze gently blows her pigtails. Though she appears calm as she appreciates the weather being perfect, she can't help but feel concerned.

"mmmmm…where am I? I don't recognise this place, I don't even remember getting here. It's not like I'm lost or anything, but I'm not exactly familiar with it either. I wonder where my loyal hardworking sister is? There doesn't seem to be any of my wonderful subjects or anyone for that matter. Maybe I'll just explore I should be fine, it's a beautiful day and it's not like I'm in danger or anything." The young woman thought.

It was at that moment she called out for her sister as her voice echoes in the wind across the hills. She does this a few times but with no response, she decides to advance in a random direction still calling out her name.

She tries to look for signs of civilization: be it people or buildings or even any objects, but she doesn't see anything but lots of grassy hills all across the landscape, despite this she doesn't give in. She continues to look and continues to yell her sister's name as loud as she can.

After a brief while of this repeated action an echo could be heard of her very own name being called out. Despite it being faint she is still able to hear it and so she rushes towards there with maximum speed, her legs working as rapid as possible towards the voice. No thoughts of concern reach her mind at this point, as she's determined to follow the voice and she has faith it belongs to her own sister.

After a while of sprinting the young lady catches her breath as she's bent over clutching her knees as she's panting, breathing rapidly. She then looks in front of her only to see a tiny person far away waving towards her. In response she waves back followed by another sprint towards her with which the "tiny person" runs towards her as well.

It's not long before they stop next to each other as they both sit on the grass desperate to recover their energy from their sprint.

The person next to the young lady is another young lady only she's younger. The younger lady's appearance is quite similar only her black hair is reasonably long and has two blue bows on top of her head, one for each side. Her eyes are also red like her older sister but a more darker red. For clothes she wears a black dress that covers her torso with blue ruffles around the waist. She also wears knee length black boots with a blue outline of a circle on each toe, and she also wears long black fingerless gloves that cover her arms completely, on top of the hands is a blue outline of a circle. In her hands is a chu-ko-nu, a repeating cross bow.

"Noire it's so good to see you big sister." The younger lady spoke with glee and a smile.

After that comment a smile formed across the older lady's lips.

"Like wise Uni my younger sister." She replied.

"Do you have any idea where we are Noire? This doesn't look like anywhere in the Lastation empire." The young sister spoke with concern she's clearly thinking.

"I'm not sure but it could be for all we know, we could be in our home country in the middle of the English countryside, I hope our subjects are OK though, they must be worried about us, not that I'm really worried or anything but I am a bit concerned I must admit." The older sister also spoke in a similar way.

As Noire spoke to Uni, the older sister then notices something unusual in the youngster's arms.

"I wonder what's happened to your Barrett 50 cal. Sniping rifle Uni?" Noire asked Uni puzzled, deep in thought.

"I'm not really sure but maybe our location has something to do with it. Not like I'm unhappy or anything, I mean I know chu-ko-nus like the back of my hand and I have plenty of spare ammo in my pockets. It's just an ancient assault rifle, I like this weapon." Uni explained casually while she shows her sister the weapon.

"Hmmm a chu-ko-nu eh, we must be in Ancient China then, but when in its history exactly? Hmmmm….. I'm glad we're not attacked or anything but there doesn't seem to be anyone about. We should get going there has to be a village nearby or something." Noire proposed.

"Sure, it'll be fun to have a walk together just you my wonderful sister, me and nature." Uni spoke. She sounded genuine but she also sounded nervous.

"Heh heh…yeah Uni, I can't complain at the situation: We're together, the weather is nice and we're in peaceful surroundings, not a single sign of chaos." Noire also spoke in the same way as her younger sister.

Though both of the sisters love each other very much and will happily do anything for one another, due to the way they're wired as people, they feel embarrassed expressing their true love for one another as sisters or even spending time together out of pleasure, despite this they do get on and there has never been a time when either of them bickered or been nasty towards each other.

With both in agreement of the plan they decide to have a walk in one direction, any direction where with luck they'll be able to get their bearings.

As they walk up and down hills of various gradients, doing so for what has felt like hours, they begin to have thoughts of concern, concern that they still don't know where they are and there seems to be no end to this hilly landscape but as they keep walking, Uni then hears a faint voice cry out.

"Do you hear that Noire?" Uni asked.

"I'm not sure I've gotten used to the calm quiet breeze, but I think I might have heard something." Noire asked puzzled with what she herself has heard.

"Yeah it sounded like a person calling for help but the voice isn't very loud at all." Uni asked also thinking.

Both of them then rush towards the echo as fast as they can, hoping they can help the person out in time. Despite the steepness of some of the hills they have to run upwards, they keep running as fast as they can as the cry for help is consistent, as they both run they try to yell back that they're coming but the cry for help is just the same; The person probably didn't hear Noire or Uni though it did not deter them.

Thanks to the call for help not stopping, the "not very loud voice" becomes louder, at a point when both of them are at the top of the hill they then see a young girl in the distance. She appears to be a short haired brunette wearing a light blue hat, a light blue dress that covers her arms and torso, light blue stockings and blue shoes with a staff in her hand. The young girl is waving her arms screaming frantically for help.

"Hey that's Rom over there!" Uni called out.

"I hope she isn't too scared come on let's go!" Noire replied, with the way she spoke she sounded quite urgent.

The young girl appears to have noticed the two sisters but unfortunately she quickly sits down, curls herself into a ball and has her head tucked in her arms. She also appears to be shaking in fear, perhaps upset.

"Not that I'm really worried or anything, but it does concern me that she must think we're bad people." Noire commented sounding quite glum and demoralised.

"Yeah this must be down to what Blanc has told her about us." Uni said sounding low herself.

"Can we blame her though? It is rather unfortunate that until just recently we have never been able to get on very well, but still we need to go to Rom before she freaks out even more. With luck we can convince her we're friends and return her to Blanc." Noire said looking and sounding determined.

"Agreed, I just hope we can find Blanc here and their sister Ram." Uni replied sharing the same optimism.

With that agreement they both carry on heading towards Rom's position while thoughts race through both of their minds on what to say to her and how to say it.


	2. Chapter 1: A new land

Chapter 1: A new land

It's not long before both Noire and Uni reach Rom, though the young girl isn't crying; she is trembling with fear, almost as if her fate is sealed.

Both Noire and Uni holster their weapons and hold their hands out, even going so far to crouch in front of her.

"Rom…Rom…there's no need to be upset, or frightened, what's wrong?" Noire asked in a soothing voice.

The older sister wanted to put her hand on the kid's shoulder for reassurance, but the kid was shaking even more, she looked as though she's about to cry at any minute or perhaps she already has cried.

"I….I…I wanted my big sis Blanc to come, instead I have you…she told me to stay away from you… she warned me about you." Rom stuttered, she struggled to speak, she really sounded distressed.

Noire and Uni backed away as they both exchange glances towards each other, they then try to think of what to say to her. It is then Uni decided to try and talk to Rom being as how they have never quarrelled.

"Have you ever asked her why she wants you to stay away from us?" She asked trying to sound friendly and gentle.

"I…I never did." Rom replied thinking, though she's sounding less stressed.

"Do you have any distrust between us of your own? Or is this because Blanc said so?" Uni asked again after Noire thought it best to let Uni do the talking, at least for now.

"Because Blanc said so." The upset youngster replied almost as though she's ashamed of herself.

"Don't worry my friend she is your big sister and I think she's a great big sister. I can understand that Noire and Blanc are not the best of friends but that doesn't mean we can't be, it's not like we have any bad blood between us or anything. What do you say Rom, shall we be friends?" The kind black haired teenager offered her hand for her to shake.

At that point Rom then placed her finger on her chin trying to think about this proposal.

"But what about Ram? My little sis has always been my best friend." Rom spoke with much concern.

"You can have 2 friends then, me and her, I'm sure she won't mind." Uni smiled still insisting on her hand being shaken with her body language.

"But I don't want her to be left out." The blue haired girl spoke sounding nervous, she also lacks the confidence to look at Uni.

"That is very admirable of you to think of your sister's feelings. Tell you what, what if I was to propose to be friends with you both, then if it doesn't work we can just get on, what do you say?" Uni suggested.

For a while Rom hesitated trying to think of an answer but she is not sure of what to say.

"Erm…ummmmm….I'll…..think about it but I'm not sure what Blanc would say." Rom replied sounding very doubtful.

"I understand, in which case we will speak to her. I'm very sure Blanc is really worried about you, and I'm sure she'll understand if we were to return you to her." Noire's younger sister spoke sounding soothing and calm as always.

"But I'm not sure I can bear seeing my sis get angry." Rom replied still sounding nervous.

"Don't worry I'm sure she won't be angry when we have returned you safely to her. If anything she's probably worried and frustrated, that she doesn't know where you are. She's also probably worried that she has no idea where Ram is either." The young girl in black replied sounding very logical, wise and convincing.

"That's true but I'm worried she won't be happy to see you, or me for that matter for getting lost." The girl in blue spoke sounding ashamed.

"Probably not but I think it is better that we bring you to her, rather than her not finding you at all. Don't worry Rom we will take you to her and if need be we will leave you with her and find Ram. I'm sure she'll be happier with us if we were to return you to her. I'm sure she won't be mad at you, after all until now you was alone in the middle of nowhere, I'm sure you called for help. What else could you do? After all it's only luck that we have called for help and found each other. Do not worry Rom, we will happily find your older sister for you, return you to her and find your twin sister too. What do you say." The black haired youngster proposed.

Finally Rom uncoils herself as she then looks up to face Uni with a brave smile, she even stands up brushing herself only to then shake Uni's hand, and she also looks at Noire who is smiling in the background as if to say she's proud of them both.

"Very well I shall go with you, I would like to thank you very much for finding me and for calming me down, I would also like to apologise if I've acted or silly or for showing mistrust." Rom spoke sounding determined, she then giggled afterwards.

With that discussion the threesome then walk together in a certain direction with Noire taking point, because Rom notices her new friends carrying weapons, she herself gets out her own weapon which is simply a light blue coloured staff. She is happy now that she is safe, and happy in the knowledge that she will meet with Blanc her older sister soon.

While Uni and Noire have been successful in convincing Rom about Blanc, they actually have doubts in their own minds. While they're pretty sure Blanc won't be mad at Rom, will she be alright with them. After all they know Blanc's temper quite well and she has reason to be angry; she is in the middle of nowhere with no idea of where Rom or Ram for that matter is. There is concern that she could blame them both for the situation, or even for not returning Rom sooner, perhaps there is the possibility that Blanc could think that Noire and Uni themselves have captured Rom.

Then there is the concern that would they find Blanc with nothing to guide them; no landmarks or signs or any intel on her possible location. Not to mention how much longer will they have before it gets dark and whether there are any sources of food and shelter nearby, not to mention any potential dangers in their location. Despite the location being a nice day full of hills it does not stop the worries they have.

With Rom initially finding herself alone there is also the concern of where Ram is? They can only hope that she is with Blanc and it will only be a matter of time, before Rom understandably panics and fears for her sisters.

Despite these concerns they have to find Blanc and they have to return Rom to her for the sake of Rom's safety and for the sake of both parties. They then realise that Blanc has been alright with them recently, what with recent events that have occurred, all they can hope is that they can unite and unite soon.

"Do you have any idea where my sister is?" Rom asked.

Though it was a reasonable question it's not easy to give her an answer. They both don't know where her older sister is, and it is easy to be honest and tell her the truth, but at the same time the truth would probably dishearten Rom and that is the last thing they need. It is necessary for everyone to keep their heads.

"I'm sure she is in this area somewhere my friend, we must keep looking, and she will be found." Noire spoke in a reassuring kind voice.

Rom tried to think about what Noire said, but despite the reassurance there is concern.

"But….what if she isn't found? What'll we do?" Rom panicked.

"We'll just keep looking for her until she is found, even if it takes us all day and all night." Uni spoke trying to cheer Rom up.

"I'm….not….sure….I can take this anymore I want to be with Blanc right now." The youngster in light blue was about to sob in tears, perhaps tears of fear.

Both sisters become concerned that they don't know what to say and they worry they're just panicking Rom even more, they also realise that what they say to Rom is just for her morale. They themselves are not certain if they will find Blanc at all let alone within a couple of hours.

"Why don't you take your mind off it? Do you have anything to play with?" Uni asked her.

"Ummm….I usually have my DS that I play with, but for some reason I do not have it, uh oh I hope it's in a safe place at home." Rom spoke quietly with concern.

"I'm sure it is in a safe place Rom. If it's any constellation I usually carry my PSP but I am not sure where that is." Uni spoke trying to make the most out of the situation.

"I have an idea why don't we play a game of I spy?" Noire suggested.

This seemed to do the trick as now Rom has become more enthusiastic.

"Hmmm OK I'll go first, ummmmm I spy with my little eye something beginning with….hmmmmm…..g." Rom said trying to think of a word.

"Grass." Uni said immediately.

"Yes." The youngster in blue giggled.

"OK my turn….erm…h." Uni spoke quite quickly.

"Hills?" Noire asked her.

"Nice one Noire." The young sister in black praised.

"Ok s." The lady in black pigtails announced.

"Is it sky?" Rom asked.

"Well done Rom, your turn now but try and think of a harder one if you can." Noire spoke in a nice tone.

"Ok…..a harder one…..hmmmm…erm….g." Rom thought.

"Grass?" Noire asked.

"No." Rom shook her head.

"Ground?" Uni asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"Well done Uni….I'm sorry Noire." The youngster in blue spoke sounding a bit depressed again.

"It's alright Rom. Two guesses are better than one, besides its not easy trying to come up with words, as nice as this place is there is not much to see. Not that I'm complaining or anything." The twin tailed lady replied.

"OK my turn….I spy with my little eye….something beginning with…..h." Uni thought out loud.

"Hills?" Noire asked.

"erm…would it happen to be horizon?" Rom asked with concern.

"Unfortunately not Rom, but it is a very good try." The chu-ko-nu carrying Uni smiled.

"Would it be hair by any chance Uni?" Noire asked.

"Uh huh, your turn Noire." The chu-ko-nu carrying youngster nodded.

"Hmmmmm…this will be a challenge good luck my friends….s again." Noire spoke with pride.

"Stones?" Rom asked, she also pointed at some stones that were lying at the bottom of a nearby hill.

"Good find but unfortunately not Rom." The older sister said.

"Shoes?" Noire's younger sister asked.

"No." The older sister shook her head.

"Would it be sky again by any chance?" Rom asked smiling.

"No, keep guessing guys." Noire smiled.

"Strap?" Uni tried again.

"No." Noire said.

"Sword?" Rom sounded like she took an educated guess.

"Yeah, well done Rom." The eldest sister applauded.

"Yeah….Ok….I spy with my little eye something beginning with…." Rom giggled initially in celebration, as she was about to say a letter an echo could be heard. Though it was some distance away it was still fairly audible:

"ROM! WHERE THE FRIGGIN HELL ARE YOU!" The voice sounded familiar.

There is now a huge grin on Rom's face after hearing that voice.

"It's my big sister. Come on let's go." She gestured them to run with her hands as well.

Straight away Rom charges off towards the voice and she runs as fast as she can. While the other two guardians follow her and keep up with her, thoughts race through their minds.

While they're relieved for Rom that Blanc has been found, there is the concern that there may be a confrontation between Noire and Blanc, something she's keen to avoid. Then there is the small possibility that she could be someone else disguised as Blanc, but never the less they choose to follow Rom. Hopefully when they meet Blanc she'll be level headed like before and why would anyone want to impersonate Blanc?

Though they keep running up and down a few hills despite the exercise starting to take its toll, it's not until after crossing a few hills that they see two small people, both of whom are waving and jumping trying to get their attention.

"Blanc! Ram! We're coming!" Rom yelled as loud as she could.

Noire and Uni meanwhile exchange glances as if to say that they're relieved they won't have to such Ram, and it's also nice for their family to be reunited here in this unknown land full of hills.

All 5 of them then charge towards each other running as fast as they can with smiles on their faces, happy to see each other. Despite the distance between each other being big and the quintet showing signs of fatigue, they keep running as seeing the others get bigger as they move closer to them is a good thing.

After what felt like hours of running they meet each other, but they're too exhausted to speak as they gasp for breath. They all lie on the floor in an attempt to relax and get their breath back as they pant and sweat quite a bit, allowing the breeze to cool them down.


	3. Chapter 2: Finding their purpose

Hello everyone before chapter 2 I wish to announce that when the next chapter will be released, this fanfic will move to the crossover section in which it's a crossover between Neptunia, and something else which will be revealed then. I hope you're enjoying this story.

Chapter 2: Finding their purpose

It's not long before all 5 of them get their breath back, and they all stand on their feet to greet each other. As both Noire and Uni look at Ram and Blanc they can't help but notice something different about them.

While Blanc wears her maiden dress with fold-skirt and leafy pattern, along the bottom instead of it being in red it's in a royal shade of blue. This is the same for her large hat instead of there being red patterns there are blue. It's even the case for the lining on her white thigh high socks and her sandals. Her eye colour is still blue and her brown short hair with bangs is the same.

For Ram while she wears her winter coat with gold buttons, her white stockings, her winter boots and her shoes and hat, instead of the usual light pink colour she has a blue but while it's lighter than Blanc's shade it is darker than Rom's shade. Though like Blanc her hair is still long and brown and her eyes are still the usual blue.

Though Blanc's initial expression was a neutral look that concealed anger, she decided to calm down after seeing Rom for herself. The two groups stared at each other though, not sure of what to say to each other due to the unfortunate history between Noire and Blanc.

Eventually Rom breaks the silence as she charges to her older sister with open arms. Happy to be back with her sister. As Blanc sees this she stands up opening her arms and starts smiling herself, pleased to see her in one piece.

It's not long before they're both hugging each other, they even hold on as they lift one of their legs up at a time, almost like they're dancing.

"It's nice to see you Rom, I'm so glad you're safe. As much as I enjoy doing this could you please let go now?" Blanc asked calmly smiling.

"Sure, you're very warm Blanc." Rom said enjoying this moment.

"Please be nice to Noire and Uni, they helped find me." She whispered as she let go.

As soon as she let go Ram rushes in to give her a hug, happy to see her twin sister once again.

It was at this point where Blanc tried to think of what to say as various conflicted emotions, and various contradicting thoughts raced through her mind.

"Ummmmm…..thank you for finding Rom." Blanc thanked in appreciation, her body language clearly showed her awkwardness.

"You're welcome….We can leave you lot in peace if you wish." Noire replied exhibiting the same emotions.

After the twin sisters enjoying their hug for a while Rom was about to turn to face Blanc, she was about to turn back when Rom noticed only for the young sister to call out her name.

"ummmm….excuse me." Blanc said nervously.

She then rushes to see what was it that her younger sister wanted. The moment she reaches Rom, the young sister whispers into her older sister's ear. After which the older sister then turns around to face the 2 black haired females Noire and Uni.

"ummmmm…..Rom would like you to join us….I mean what do you say we stick together, at least for the time being." Blanc laughed nervously struggling to find the right words.

Despite the difficulty, the body language that Blanc gave off was that she meant well. Perhaps she didn't want to come across as being pushy, or perhaps she prefers to take things a step at a time, for while she is grateful for Rom being returned to her, she still feels that she prefers to take it slowly and perhaps she still does not feel comfortable with seeing Noire or Uni due to the animosity they both had in the past.

"If that is what you wish then sure…..it's not like we had any other plans or anything." Noire spoke also sounding nervously.

"Yay! Thanks Blanc, thanks Noire." Rom jumped with joy.

"This is going to be awesome. Blanc gets to be with Noire and Uni gets to be with us." Ram added giving her twin sister a high five.

While both of the older sisters laugh nervously at that possibility, Uni is pleased that Rom and Ram would love to have her company. For Noire and Blanc though while thoughts race through their mind about each other. They still feel they should give it a chance, as they realise the bad blood was down to unfortunate misunderstandings and various other events happening at the time, and they have been OK with each other just now. The trouble is what should they say to each other as their traits do not enable them to be the best of communicators.

It is at that point Uni looks at Blanc and her younger sisters, but then she notices something unusual about them and begins to stare to find out what it was, though it doesn't take long at all to work it out. The threesome catch on to this.

"Uni is there something the matter, you keep staring at us." Rom asked bewildered.

"Ummm…my apologies, I can't help but notice something different about you….You look different, particularly how all your clothes are blue for some reason, though maybe that's just me." Uni remarked casually.

All 3 of them then look at their own clothes in response.

"I see your point, I'm not sure why but it is interesting how we're all in blue. Hmmmmm." Blanc casually remarked.

"That's not the only thing that's different here though. I thought I carried a Barrett 50 Cal but instead I have a chu-ko-nu." Uni observed getting out her weapon to show them.

It is at that point Blanc places her hand over her chin stroking it as she thinks.

"Hmmmmm. Perhaps the location could have something to do with it. I don't know about you but I have no idea where we are, and this place does not look familiar or even anywhere we know." The older brown haired sister remarked.

"Yeah it frightens me, we don't know where we are and I'm worried that I'm getting hungry." Rom spoke sounding glum.

"Yeah me too, I don't like being hungry." Ram added sounding quite frustrated.

"Don't worry at least we're all together now." Blanc replied in a soothing quiet voice.

"We'll find something to eat soon, there's bound to be some source of food nearby." Noire added.

"I hope it will be fruit, there should be some berries or something somewhere, there has to be a forest nearby at least." Ram spoke with enthusiasm.

"I hope there'll be tangerines for our older sister." Rom added.

"I must admit I would love to have a blessed tangerine right now." Blanc giggled.

"Yeah I'm not quite hungry yet, but it does concern me whether we'll find any good sources of food. It's also quite breezy here, I hope it doesn't become cold later, we don't have any coats and there doesn't seem to be any means to keep us warm. Then there is the fact that we don't appear to have any sense of time. Sure it's nice and sunny now but when will it get dark?" Uni commented.

"Come to think of it I wonder whether this is a test for us, I mean we're all out in the middle of nowhere, separated at first and now we need to ensure we can find food, shelter, the true reason for being here and also ensure we can….heh heh never mind. It's not like it shouldn't be too difficult for us or anything." Noire spoke, her gestures with her hands clearly saying she's thinking about the challenge that lies ahead for them.

After which Blanc then had something to say to Noire, though she wasn't sure whether she feels comfortable speaking to her due to what has happened in the past. She then decides to speak as she wishes to try to break the ice with Noire.

"A challenge? That is a good possibility Noire, It's interesting to note that our weapons are from the ancient world and that we all wear blue. Maybe we are meant to represent some kingdom that intends to rid the land from chaos, by defeating all of our enemies. Hmmm, but where is the civilization though?" Blanc noted thinking aloud.

"Good point, I was thinking that myself, we should get going there has to be more than just hills in this place." Noire suggested.

They all agreed and it is then at a normal pace they all walk together in one particular direction.

While they walk, various thoughts race through their minds. Though everyone is happy with how the first meeting here went, due to there not being any insults traded or bad blood harboured. They are concerned and perhaps ashamed that they can't think of anything to say to break the ice even further, but they then realise that perhaps it's for the best. After all friendships should not be rushed ,and it is an achievement in itself for Noire and Blanc to be able to have a constructive conversation with each other, despite the circumstances.

As they think about that, other thoughts race through their minds: thoughts concerning their safety here and whether shelter and food can be found in these seemingly limitless hills. Though they try not to think about it, because they know it would demoralise them filling them with worry. The concerns refuse to go away.

Eventually after what felt like hours of never ending walking in silence, they then notice something different to the usual scenery in the horizon: a village. Rather than walking towards it or even rushing towards it they pause to discuss the current situation.

"Hmmm a village, they're bound to have food and shelter there." Ram remarked sounding quite enthusiastic at the thought of finally having something to eat.

"It would be reasonable to assume it's the case but it's no guarantee they have any food, or if they'll give us any without a fight, for all we know it could be a trap." Blanc commented.

"You have a point, perhaps this could be part of the test that you speak of Blanc. I personally think that either this village will provide us what we seek be it: answers, food and shelter or that they need help which is great for us, because we are probably able to help them. Wherever we are it is our duty as leaders to help the people out. Even if it ends up being a trap it's not like we won't get out of it or anything, considering how much me and Uni train and I'm sure you guys are equally skilled as well. In any case we should go there, perhaps it is there our journey begins." Noire discussed.

"Yeah you make a good point Noire, what is the worst that can happen?" Blanc agreed.

"Noire and Blanc talking together like friends it makes me very happy." Rom smiled.

It was at that point both Noire and Blanc were tempted to say some remark denying that they're friends, but due to not wanting to disappoint Rom and not wanting to create bad blood they don't. Instead they end up chuckling nervously but this upsets Rom.

"You're not really friends are you? You're just trying to keep the peace for me aren't you? You hate each other don't you but why?" Rom spoke sounding depressed almost as if she's about to cry.

Both Noire and Blanc try and think of what to say but then Uni quickly steps in.

"Rom, why does it matter to you if they are friends or not? Are we not friends?" Uni asked in a soothing voice.

"Because I want everyone in the group to be friends, I don't want there to be any conflict anymore like there was in the past." Rom sounded very upset, she even sat down with her head in her hands.

It was then Blanc finally worked out what to say to her younger sister.

"Rom. I know that you wasn't happy with me being hostile to Noire in the past, even when you never questioned why you should stay away from her. I admit that I had bad blood between her, but I do not hold any hatred towards Noire anymore. We are able to have a conversation with each other without trading insults or hate now aren't we?" Blanc reassured her.

"Yeah but why can't you just be friends like we are with Uni?" Rom spoke sounding slightly less upset.

"Because sometimes these things will take time. I don't want you to think that we can never be friends, it's just that because of what has happened before between us, it will take time and sometimes friendships do take time to develop anyway, perhaps it's down to our personality traits. Though it's nice that we seem to be getting better with them." Noire spoke in a soothing voice.

"I agree, you OK now Rom?" Blanc chuckled.

It is then Rom stands up, even smiling, she's no longer upset.

"Yeah sis, let's go." She announced.

With that said they head towards the village trying to think of various situations that may happen, along with pleasant thoughts of how they're all together and seem to get along. While Rom is happy that Noire and Blanc will eventually become friends, Noire and Blanc are amused at the irony that in the past they hated each other, but in the future they'll be the best of friends.


	4. Chapter 3: The Path Begins

Hello everyone, I wish to thank GM-3826 for his review on this fanfic. Hopefully this chapter will be better. I hope that now I've moved it to the crossover section, the fans of Dynasty Warriors will also be able to enjoy this crossover fanfic.

Chapter 3: The Path Begins

As they walk closer to the village at a regular pace, they are able to see the location more and more clearly as the distance decreases consistently.

The village appears very basic and perhaps not in the best of conditions. There are only about a dozen huts and even they look barely liveable, the huts themselves are made of mud bricks and grass with large pointed roofs. There is not much else there besides the occasional fences made of similar material as well as some of their precious livestock.

It is then as they head closer to the village thoughts of concern race through their mind. Is there anything significant about this village especially considering its appearance. It certain looks poor to them and without question it does look ancient, perhaps Asian.

Soon after though they hear the sounds of yelling, people charging and cries of fear. Those sounds were enough for the five of them to draw their weapons, and out of instinct they all charge towards the village in hopes of saving it from unknown raiders.

All that's on their minds right now is saving this unknown village that they have just seen, and perhaps fighting an enemy they know nothing about.

Thanks to their fast running speed they quickly get to the village, only to find a horrific sight of a fairly large number of bandits armed with swords and spears. They attempt to charge at the villagers trying to cut them down, leaving a few corpses in their wake.

To respond to this Uni fires her chu-ko-nu, being careful not to harm any innocents. The ferocity of the arrows is quite devastating as a good number of the bandits fall, as they get hit by at least a few of the deadly arrows. In an attempt to avenge their fallen comrades they charge at the five heroines. It is at this point Uni has to reload her weapon, forcing her to hide behind her new companions and sister for protection.

Although the bandits charging at them appear to be an intimidating sight, the females have experience in the weapons that they have. They can probably guess that the bandits rely on numbers and intimidation, as opposed to the actual skills that they have.

It's not long before they reach the group, but despite the numbers it was a struggle for them to overwhelm the heroic squad. The bandits try to strike but they were unable to find an opening, and it's only a few clashes with their weapons before the 4 female warriors manage to deliver a blow powerful enough to kill them. Occasionally the experienced warriors managed to fell a small group of bandits with one strike of their weapon.

After seeing their comrades fall rapidly, they eventually realise they have no chance against the female warriors and so the bandits retreat, running away as fast as they can.

"Is everyone OK?" Noire asks out.

"Yeah I'm fine, I wish my weapon could hold more arrows though." Uni said, clearly looking frustrated as she felt she let the team down.

"I'm OK, of course we'd be OK, we're special." Blanc spoke with pride after triumphing against those bandits.

"That was quite scary, I never thought I'd ever have to face a small group of bandits, I wasn't sure I was able to hold them off." Rom spoke quite shook up from the recent ordeal.

"Don't worry Rom, from now on we'll be together, what made these dummies think it was OK to raid an innocent village anyway?" Ram laughed.

It is then they have a look at the bandits they have just killed, to try and determine what sort of people they were. The people that once were, appear to be very poor: some of them don't even have footwear and those that do are poorly made cheap sandals. As for their clothes it was merely trousers made of wool and shirts made of cotton full of various stains: dirt, mud and now blood from where they've been hit, with some of them full of arrows stuck in them. One thing that was distinctive on them was their head gear: they wore turbans, yellow turbans.

Though it concerns the 5 females, that apparently they were fighting poor peasants, they now have a clearer understanding of this world. Before they can discuss their thoughts on this discovery, various villagers come out of hiding, after seeing them stand in the middle victorious.

Other than not wearing any turbans or carrying any weapons, the villagers look in rough shape just as much as the bandits. In fact their clothes are the same which is covered in dirt, sweat and mud. Despite this they appear to be happy, happy that they have been saved from the bandits.

"Ummmm….thank you for saving us my ladies." One of the villagers bowed in appreciation sounding very nervous, as he notices the women appear to be of nobility compared to them, even if they don't recognise those clothes.

"Not a problem." Noire smiled.

"Is…..there anything you'd like in return….we don't have much, but anything we have you can have if you wish." The villager asked still sounding the same.

"We would like some food if possible, as well as the location of the nearest garrison. But only if you can spare it, I do not wish for you to give us any food if you cannot afford to." She replied with kindness in her voice.

"Well the nearest garrison is not too far from here, just keep walking through the forest that's close to our village. As for food it's not much and it's probably not to your standards but it should be enough for your journey, unfortunately it is all we can spare." The villager offered bowing in appreciation.

"Don't worry, hopefully the bandits won't bother you anymore. And I'm sure the food will be good, thank you for your help, we will leave you guys in peace." The black haired lady replied with her left fist in her open right hand, a gesture for the era they're in.

It is at that point a few villagers give them the food they have, which consists of: a few portions of rice, a dozen meat buns and a few vegetables.

The other villagers then respond with the same gestures, and they then wave smiling as the five heroines then leave the tiny village.

The five females wave back as they walk away from the village, thanking them for the food and info as well as commenting on how the amount of food is a good healthy amount for them.

As they then head to the forest the villagers speak of, they then start discussing their various thoughts that race through their minds.

"It's so sad to not only see the villagers in a rough shape, but to be attacked by bandits as well." Rom spoke sounding glum.

"I agree it didn't appear to be clean either." Ram added.

"Yes, they didn't appear to have adequate sanitation or shelter. It does concern me that there appears to be bandits attacking villagers, we never had that problem." Noire explained.

"I agree, maybe the bandits prefer raiding villagers as opposed to working or growing their own food." Uni suggested.

"Hmmmm I'm not sure, I wonder if they are forced to do this, perhaps they themselves are starving and have no means to grow crops. One thing I have noticed on the bandits are the yellow cloths they wear on their foreheads, they look like turbans to me." The older black haired sister commented.

"It's interesting you say that, I have noticed this myself. I think I know where we are: We must be in Ancient China which right now, it is thrown into chaos and we must be in the middle of the Yellow Turban Rebellion." Blanc explained.

"Ah so all we have to do is stop this rebellion thing and then peace will come back to China? Then we will be back home?" Ram asked with enthusiasm.

"It's not quite as simple as that my younger sister. As I recall from history the Yellow Turbans eventually got crushed, but the land was still in chaos and various warlords struggled for power to unite the land. Eventually one warlord by the name of Dong Zhuo kidnapped the emperor and began a reign of terror, only for the other warlords to reunite against him. They fought against him at Hulao gate and won, only for him to retreat at Chang'an where he was later assassinated. After which it was same as before, still chaos though eventually 3 kingdoms were formed: Wei, Wu and Shu and they fought each other over control of the land." Blanc informed.

"But China did get united eventually right?" Rom asked.

"Yes by Jin which rebelled against the Wei kingdom, but even when they united the land, the land was thrown into chaos soon after. It wasn't until a few centuries later that it got reunited." Blanc explained.

"What if we were to attempt to unite the land ourselves, I mean are our own empires the best from where we came from? We're very talented leaders and I'm sure we'd be able to unite the land no problem. Perhaps that could be why we are here in the middle of Ancient China?" Uni proposed.

This question got Blanc thinking for a while along with the rest of them, but it wasn't long before Blanc came up with an answer.

"I don't think we should do that for various reasons, firstly and this is with greatest respect and this applies to myself. Can we be sure we'd be any good here considering how the land, the culture and the people are different to our own? Secondly if we were to unite the land with our own kingdom what about our own ones we already have? Even if we had the means to travel between time when that is done, would we able to manage two different kingdoms effectively without getting worn down from all the hard work? I don't know about you Noire but it is quite a challenge keeping my nation intact as it is. Finally the problem is not that there isn't any leaders that could unite China and end the chaos for good, the problem is that none of the three kingdoms: Wei, Wu and Shu have truly managed to dominate the others." Blanc explained trying to remember what she learned.

"So you're saying we should join one of the kingdoms then? Who should we support? We need to support one who is capable of ruling the land and bringing it to prosperity, like we have done with our own nations." Ram asked.

"Good question Ram hmmmm." Rom thought.

"Indeed, as I recall from history though Wu lasted the longest, they never managed to become the strongest of the 3 at any given time. With that said they managed to blunt Shu's momentum at Fan Castle and Wei's momentum at Chibi. Interestingly enough apart from that both Shu and Wu were allies though even then they couldn't defeat Wei. As for Shu they actually did become the strongest of the 3, though sadly after Wu betraying them at Fan Castle they lost momentum and never gained it back. In fact it was only a matter of time before they fell and they were the first to fall. Wei was the most powerful and was able to take on Wu and Shu, in fact they had plenty of momentum until Chibi. But even afterwards they managed to hold their own against the other two." Blanc explained away.

It is then Noire nods in agreement only to then speak herself.

"What you say does come back to me, I distinctly recall Wu betraying Shu a couple of times. I don't know about you but I don't feel I can fight for a faction that betrays their friends, despite believing in the strength of their family and what not. We should know considering how our former loves: Neptune and Vert have dumped us in favour of each other. It is only by luck and practicalities that they are not being punished for their sins. Anyway regarding Shu though they believe in benevolence as we both do, I seem to remember history being kind to them. I can't be sure if they as good as they were portrayed from various history sources. Another thing to consider is while their leader Liu Bei attracts people, is he himself a good leader, and I'm not sure if kindness alone will help make the world a better place. Wei on the other hand had their momentum first, meaning if we win with them the war will end quicker than if we're to support the other factions. Besides which I don't know about you Blanc but I have much respect for Cao Cao, he is a very capable leader and one who believes in talent. In fact that appears to be similar to our own ideals of governing our nations." Noire explained.

"I agree with you both let's support Wei, after all we already wear their colours." Uni added.

"Yay great, now we have a plan to help the people of Ancient China. All we need to do is find this Cao Cao guy." Ram added.

"Yes but what if he doesn't like us, what if we can't find him?" Rom asked with concern.

The older sisters realise she does have a point, after all none of them have any idea of where he is or if he will in fact accept their help.

"That's true but if we just use what we know from history, then I'm sure we will find him eventually. We know that he is one of the warlords involved in taking down Zhang Jiao, and we know how much he values talent. All we need to do is show him what we can do and we're set. Once we're with him we just need to ensure Wei wins every battle they fight including Chibi, once Chibi is won by Wei the land is as good as ours and with luck we can return home." The black twin tailed female explained.

After discussing the topic, the five of them agree to the proposal and they all head out to the camp, full of hope and awe that they have the chance to change an important part of history for the better.


End file.
